This invention relates generally to high pressure-high vacuum seals and in particular to bakeable high pressure-high vacuum seals.
Basically, the high pressure-high vacuum seals of the prior art were of several configurations. One configuration employed a rectangular groove in one flange of the vessel in which an "O"-ring was placed and compressed. The "O"-ring was generally fabricated fron an organic material which did not permit operation at high temperature.
Other configurations used a hard sealing element of circular cross-section surrounded by a softer material which was compressed between the surfaces of the vessel flanges, however, such gaskets were not sufficiently strong to withstand high pressure when employed without a containment groove.
A further configuration used a sealing element having a sharp knife edge that imbeds itself into each of the flanges to create a seal. Such a seal, of course, causes permanent damages to the flanges and cannot be subjected to high temperature or pressures because of the forces imposed upon the narrow thickness of the gasket at the knife edge.